


Genderswapped

by madmadamek



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Marvel, Roski - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, all of them - Freeform, genderswapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadamek/pseuds/madmadamek





	Genderswapped

“Leave me be, you bothersome human.” Loki hissed, jerking her arm away from the man beside her.

Roosevelt Tyler, rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Would ya just hold still for one bloody second? Ya fell outta the sky an’ you’re pretty banged up. I’m on’y tryin’ ta help.”

“What makes you think i require any help from some Midgardian boy?” She snapped, her wild green eyes flashing, her long ebony hair whipping about her face as she summoned up some of her power.

“Well, this _boy_ just saved your arse!” Roosevelt retorted waspishly. “Had Torchwood got a hold of ya, ya’d be bound and caged and tested. Whatever’s alien, it’s theirs...that’s their motto...an’ I took ya in instead of handin’ ya over.”

“I am not some alien, you fool! I am a Goddess!”

“Well, pardon me, your high bitchiness, but Torchwood don’t care what ya are, they’ll lock ya away an’ they have the means ta do it. Is that what ya want?” He asked coolly.

Loki fell silent, though her eyes remained steady on his, glaring, waiting for him to give in but when he did not, she huffed moodily and turned away. “Very _well_.”

“Now will you please let me clean your wounds? Ya look like ya got hit by a train.”

She groaned but nodded her head curtly in assent. 

Well, that was progress, he supposed.

\---

“I owe you an apology.”

Roosevelt looked over his basket of chips at Loki, watching as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ears sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. This statement was very strange coming from Loki who, as far as Roosevelt could see, felt she was so above others that allowing herself to seem in any way vulnerable to others was positively shameful. And yet here she was apologizing. That didn’t make a lick of sense.

“Excuse me?” He asked, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

“I have been... _ungrateful_...in your care of me these past weeks. You have been nothing short of accommodating and sincere and kind to me since I arrived. I owe you a great deal of gratitude for all the kindness you have shown me. Thank you...Roosevelt.”

Well now he knew he must be dreaming—either that or all this work on the cannon had made him lose his mind. Loki not only apologized...but she _thanked_ him. She called him by his _name_! For weeks she had done nothing but call him _boy_ and _human_ and _you_ and a _fool_. Roosevelt didn’t quite know what to think. 

He was still getting used to the fact that he was living under the same roof as the God of Mischief, that he had once again found himself living with an alien, hundreds—if not thousands—of years older than himself. It was still astounding to find Loki walking around in blouses and tees, skirts and dresses and shorts and trousers as opposed to all that armor she’d been wearing the day she fell. 

“I...” Roosevelt fumbled for words, “yer...welcome...”

“Do not get used to it,” she warned pointedly, now meeting his eyes. “I do not make it a point on—”

“Being nice?” He offered.

Loki glared but then cleared her throat and turned her face away again, appearing to calm herself before replying. “I...do not allow myself to get close to others,” she admitted. Then murmuring almost inaudibly, added: “they always betray me in the end.”

Roosevelt was stunned. Loki was now sharing something about herself, he dare not speak for fear she’d stop. This was real progress. If Loki wanted to share, he’d listen.

\---

They argued more often than not, and usually about the cannon. Loki hated it, though she had originally helped with part of the design. Lately, however, she had done nothing but insist that it was far too dangerous and that he shouldn’t go through with it. To abandon the whole project. Roosevelt didn’t know what had brought on this sudden change in her but it was maddening. 

“We both need this ta work if you want ta get back. This isn’t our world, Loki, we don’t belong here! I thought you wanted to get back, too.”

“Not if it means losing you in the process!” She snapped, “You could die, Roosevelt! It’s too dangerous!”

He was caught off guard by this statement but was too angry to stop his argument, “What do you care? All you’ve ever cared about was yourself, and you always made that perfectly clear to me. I am a stupid Midgardian male and you are a Goddess and I am beneath you, you never let me forget that! You don’t care if I die, as long as you get back so you can have your revenge on Thora!”

“Yes, I do care!” She shouted, tears now in her eyes, fury etched on her every feature. “I do not want you do die,” she added, her voice far gentler. The fury in her face abated and gave way to sorrow, her confession leaving Roosevelt breathless. 

Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this. Yes, they had grown closer but Loki had always pulled away afraid, as always, to let herself open up to him. He had been no less guilty, of course; he always pulled away because...the Doctor. He had to go back for her...even if he was growing to care for Loki more and more.

Roosevelt licked his lips and let out a low breath. “I have to go back, Loki...you know that. The stars are going out.”

Loki swallowed hard. “I know...and I still do not want you to go.”

There was a pleading look in her eyes as they glistened with the tears she was fighting so hard to not let spill. He wanted to hold her. He dare not. “I have to.” He insisted again, this argument growing weaker with every second he looked in her sad green eyes. He could not bear to see her sad. “The Doctor...i need her.”

A flash of hatred crossed her face before giving way to more grief and desperation. “Do you not need me?” She asked in a pained tone.

His heart ached to see her this way. He wanted to say yes, that he needed her, that he loved her, a feeling he had been fighting for too long but he could not say it. The Doctor. She was out there waiting for him. The stars were still going out and they couldn’t save themselves.

“...i have to go...”

\---

He had left. Roosevelt had returned to that Doctor of his, leaving Loki who grieved. Who destroyed everything in her wake, leaving the flat in tatters before fleeing across the Void to exact her revenge. 

She endured torment at the hands of the Chitauri. She promised the universe and they promised her an army. She let the poison of their power into her mind. Anger, grief, betrayal, all of it took over as she allowed herself to be consumed by the desire to rule. What else had she? Roosevelt was gone, and she felt nothing.

\---

He returned. Found the Doctor, Sawyer James, Captain Jackie, Don Noble, and Martin Jones. Mickie and his dad, Jack Tyler had come through to help too. They fought the Daleks, all of them together. What a time it had been...but, more than anything, Roosevelt missed Loki. 

At the end of it all, the thing Roosevelt feared long ago, came to pass. The Doctor took him back. Part of him had always known that she could have returned to this alternate universe for him but chose not to come. For a moment he considered she’d abandoned him but then knew it was always her promise to take him home, to return him safe to his dad and felt she had done Roosevelt a great favor by giving him a whole family. He knew that was part of it and did not want their family to fall apart or be separated from each other ever again...but another was just the Doctor. She was always running away; afraid to be hurt, to grow close to anyone, to commit to someone and then watch them wither and die. She was afraid and protecting herself.

Here again, she was doing the same. Her metacrisis was human like him and here she was...giving this part of herself to Roosevelt. This double even said the words the Doctor could never bring herself to say, words he had once longed to hear, and for a moment he allowed himself to fall into that dream and kiss her. But all too soon the old Doctor was gone and he was stranded on that god-forsaken beach once more...and it was a Goddess he was missing. 

He met the eyes of this other Doctor and saw what he had been thinking: that this was not right. There was love there...at least there was, once, but it was not the same. Not at all. Both of them had already moved on and this, what had happened, that was remembering a long lost wish and no more.

\---

There had been fighting, he knew. All the news images that came across from the other side. The Loki he knew...she had done all of this. It had been his leaving that had done it, he knew. She had pleaded for him to stay with her but he’d still gone, insisting that he had to do this, so much had been at stake...and this was the result.

He should have known. After everything she had gone through, all that anger and grief she had shouldered, it had only been made worse by his rejection. What a fool he’d been. He had loved her after all this time and he loved her still but because of him she was hurting and taking it out on the rest of the world; her resentment towards her sister redoubled and drove her. 

Roosevelt could not help but feel partly responsible. He’d made her suffer this alone, after she’d finally started to trust him and open up. Loki pleaded for his attention and help...and he’d hurt her in the end. 

Resolved to doing something, anything, to help her and bring her back, he went across unaided despite the many warnings from the rest of the team. He ignored. He had to go to her and help her if he could.

Destruction everywhere. People screaming and shouting. Aliens. A portal high above New York, above this very tower. 

He had appeared on top of a tower. From a machine nearby, a beam of light was aimed at the sky, to a portal from which aliens were streaming through. Somehow the cannon had accessed it and he had come out here. There was an older woman nearby work at a computer, staring at him in confusion, and a ginger man holding a staff toward the beam and a blue cube at its center. 

Roosevelt paid no mind to the two, making his way down, locked on to a signal he was sure was Loki. 

There she was. Bruised, weak, attempting to pull herself up from the crater in the middle of the space. He rushed to her side, reaching for her.

“Roosevelt, what...?” She started, confused.

“Hurry, I don’t know how much time we ‘ave,” he said quickly, helping her to her feet.

Loki nodded and followed him to the roof, using the portal for trajectory and soon enough they were back and in Torchwood. Roosevelt quickly took her home where her legs soon gave out beneath her.

“Loki!” Roosevelt gasped, kneeling beside her.

“Why?” She asked, her breath heavy. “You came for me? Why?”

He sighed. “Because...i shouldn’ta left. I was a right arse an’ I didn’t listen when ya asked me to. ‘m sorry, Loki...i know that it doesn’t excuse it but...i _am_ sorry. Ya trusted me and...”

“Stop,” she said; her hand on his shoulder. 

“But—”

“No, Roosevelt, listen. I understand; I get it. You had to go back to her...did you find her? Why did you come for me?"

“I did find her and we saved everyone and...i came back. I realized where I wanted to be was here, Loki. With you. When I found you gone...” Roosevelt shook his head. “I had to find you. I saw everything and I had to get to you.”

Loki sighed, pulling out of reach. “You saw everything? Then you know what I am. As I’ve told you in the past: I am a monster....a villain...so why did you help me?”

“Stop that! Loki, you are not—” 

“I am! You foolish man, you saw what I did!”

“And if I hadn’t been a fool, I never would ‘ave left and you never would ‘ave done it! It’s just as much my fault as yours.”

“Why are you doing this?! Out of guilt?! Spare me, Roosevelt. I do not want or need your charity. I am not some helpless case for you to fix and then abandon all over again!”

“It’s not charity, Loki! I love you, okay?! I...I love you...and should not have left. I should have said it sooner...”

Loki stared at him, at a sudden loss of words. He had loved her all this time? “But...the Doctor...?”

“Gone. It was over long ago. I want to be with you...if ya want.”

She smiled slowly, reaching her hand to his face. “My silly Midgardian fool, of course I do.”

Roosevelt matched her smile, “I love you, Loki.”

She leaned up pressing her lips to his, “And I love you, my silly Midgardian.”


End file.
